


Main methods of a stage kiss

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon has a play coming up soon. It's not so much the lines he's worrying about, but the kiss that comes along with it. Not to mention the fact that he's never had his first kiss before. But well, he has got to learn somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Main methods of a stage kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's me again. It's been ages since I last posted a Jicheol fic, but I'm back. Anyways, enjoy!

Jihoon sat on his bed in his room. It was currently eight in the night and Jihoon had one thing on his mind and one thing only, which was his theater class. He hated theater, but he had to take it. For some reason, his university had made it a requirement to take at least one elective in order for him to be able to graduate. Thus, he was stuck with theater. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He to preform a play pretty soon and he wanted to make sure he got everything right. He was a perfectionist, so naturally he wanted his performance to be flawless. There was only one problem: his script. He turned to his side as he eyed the sheets of paper that held his lines. He had already memorized the lines back to back, so the memorization part wasn’t the problem. It was what he had to act out. He had to kiss his fellow classmate for a part of the play. And there was the problem. The kissing part. How was Jihoon supposed to kiss his costar if he had never even kissed anyone in his entire life. It was embarrassing. He didn’t know how he was going to survive the humiliation if he ended up being such a bad kisser.

 

He groaned as he picked up his script and reread his lines. His play was quite simple. A high school romance between two very different boys who in the end sorted out their differences and fall in love. Pretty simple. Well, it would have been, were it not for the kissing scene. He groaned again as he thought about it. How was he going to learn to kiss in a short amount of time? He’d probably get all flustered and embarrass the whole theater department.

 

‘ _Stupid theater’_ thought Jihoon as he heard a knock on the door. He wallowed in his self pity for a few seconds before he shuffled his feet over to the door and opened it.

 

“Jihoonie!” said a loud voice as Jihoon was instantly pulled into a tight embrace.

 

“Ah Cheol, let go” said Jihoon. He stayed still for a while. He couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth that was Seungcheol’s body.

 

“Are you ready?” asked Seungcheol as he pulled away from Jihoon. Jihoon stayed silent for a few seconds before he realized what Seungcheol was talking about. ‘ _Shit’_ he thought. He had forgotten about Soonyoung’s little get together today.

 

“Oh shit, I completely forgot. I don’t even think I can go,” he said as he turned back inside his dorm, leaving the door open for Seungcheol to come inside.

 

“You’re not gonna go? You were gonna be my date” joked Seungcheol as Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat. If only Seungcheol knew what he did to him. He composed himself as he went back to wallowing and threw himself on his bed.

 

“Well, I’m not going to go, so you’re just gonna have to find someone else,” replied Jihoon. Seungcheol sat in Jihoon’s desk chair as he tilted his head in question.

 

“Why not,” he asked.

 

“I’ve got to prepare for my lines.”

 

“Didn’t you already memorize them? I thought you said you did?” he pressed on. Jihoon really didn’t want to tell him the actual reason.

 

“Well… I don’t have them down yet...” he lied as he avoided the older’s eyes.

 

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. “Oh, really?” he questioned as he looked at Jihoon.

 

“Yeah, really. You’re just gonna have to go find someone else to go with,” said Jihoon with a heavy heart. He really did want to go with Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol stayed silent for a seconds before he spoke again. “You’re lying,” he said flatly as Jihoon sat up in his bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Am not!” he said defensively. Seungcheol took a few moments to calculate his options. He could let it go and go to the party without him (Which he didn’t really want to do. It was much more fun with his Jihoonie by his side) or he could pry the younger male into telling him. He opted for the later and there was only one way he could do it (or preferred to.)

 

“Well, since you don’t want to tell me...” he started to say as Jihoon instantly froze. Oh no, he knew what was coming.

 

“Then I’m just gonna have to get it out of you,” said Seungcheol. Jihoon tried to to jump out of the bed, but Seungcheol was way quicker and tackled him, making Jihoon fall backwards on the bed.

 

“Wai-” but it was too late. Seungcheol was already tickling the younger. Jihoon tried to squirm away but Seungcheol had a hand on his waist, keeping him firmly in place, as his other had was tickling Jihoon without mercy. Tears sprung into Jihoon’s eyes as his body was overcome with laughter. Curse Seungcheol and his damn tickling.

 

“COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN!” shouted a voice from outside of Jihoon’s dorm. Seungcheol stopped tickling Jihoon as he looked to the door almost as if he would see who it was that was shouting from outside. Jihoon took the opportunity to scoot away from the older male.

 

“SORRY!” yelled back Seungcheol to whoever it was. It was probably some poor dude who needed to study for whatever class he had. Seungcheol looked back at Jihoon with a raised eyebrow. Jihoon knew he was going to keep on asking until he got his answer.

 

“So are you gonna tell me or am I going to have to tickle you again?” said Seungcheol as Jihoon quickly grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly to block Seungcheol from tickling him again.

 

“You can’t tickle me anymore because you’re gonna make that guy mad again,” said Jihoon.

 

“He can yell all he wants, it’s not gonna stop me from getting to know what’s got my Jihoonie in such a gloomy state,” said Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon’s face flushed at that comment. “I’m not your Jihoonie,” he said, trying to change the topic from his theater performance.

 

“But you can be,” said Seungcheol with a sly smile. Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat as he chose to let that remark slide. Seungcheol was probably joking.

 

“Come on Jihoon. I’ve known you for so long. I know when something is bothering you and it’s not your lines,” said Seungcheol as he looked at Jihoon with puppy dog eyes. Damn Seungcheol and his stupid puppy dog eyes. He knew Jihoon couldn’t resist them. Damn him.

“Fine fine,” relented Jihoon as Seungcheol smiled triumphantly.

 

He sighed as he spoke up. “Well, I have my theater performance pretty soon,” he began as Seungcheol nodded intently.

 

“And I’ve memorized my lines already, but...” he continued. He sneaked a glance at Seungcheol. Seungcheol was just looking at him, giving him his undivided attention. Boy was this going to be embarrassing.

 

“Andthere’sakissingsceneintheend,” he rushed out.

 

“What?” said Seungcheol in question.

 

“I said that there’sakissingsceneintheend,” he rushed again.

 

“Jihoon, you’re gonna have to say the last part more slowly. I didn’t quite catch that,” he said. Jihoon sighed as he hid his face in his pillow. He took a deep breath as he spoke more slowly this time.

 

“I said there’s a kissing scene in the end.” There was silence for a few seconds. Jihoon didn’t even need to look at Seungcheol to know that the older male understood what he meant. Seungcheol knew Jihoon had never had his first kiss. They were best friends since forever, so it was only natural that he knew this. It was both a gift and a curse that they knew everything about each other. A gift because that meant they knew everything about each other but a curse because they knew _everything_ about each other. Down to first kisses. So when Seungcheol came up to Jihoon in high school and told him that he had his first kiss with none other then Jeonghan, Jihoon was crushed, but he pushed his feelings aside and congratulated his friend because that’s what friends do. And so he harbored these feelings and it became apparent that it looked like they didn’t really share _everything_ about each other since Jihoon kept his feelings to himself, but he would rather that then ruin his relationship with Seungcheol. Right now though he was trying to harbor his embarrassed face in his pillow.

 

“So that’s what you’re wallowing about,” said Seungcheol in a nonchalant manner.

 

Jihoon peeked his head out from under his pillow. “Of course that’s what this is about. Everyone is going to see. I’m gonna embarrass myself,” whined Jihoon as Seungcheol gave him an amused smile.

 

“You’re not gonna screw up, don’t worry,” said Seungcheol in a reassuring tone.

 

Jihoon suddenly remembered something. “You took theater last semester, right? Didn’t you have to do Romeo and Juliet? Didn’t that involve a kissing scene?” asked Jihoon as he internally cringed at the thought of Seungcheol kissing a stranger just for a theater performance.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the other male. “We did.” Jihoon cringed.

 

“But, I didn’t have to kiss anyone, I wasn’t romeo. I was Mercutio, so I wasn’t even in the play for that long. But Hansol did have to kiss someone for the performance.”

 

‘ _Oh, great’_ he thought. There was no way to get out of this kiss.

 

‘ _I’m going to have to kiss that guy, it was going to be terrible, I’m gonna forget my lines, and I’ll be an embarrassment,’_ those thoughts went through his mind as he mentally panicked.

 

Seungcheol watched as Jihoon internally freaked out, completely oblivious to the adoring smile that Seungcheol was directing towards the younger male. He quickly came up with a solution to Jihoon’s dilemma and brought Jihoon out of his meltdown.

 

“Hey, Ji?” he said as Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“I already said that I can’t go to Soo-”

 

“No, it’s not that,” said Seungcheol shortly.

 

“Then what?” questioned Jihoon.

 

“Have they taught you the three main methods of a stage kiss?” asked Seungcheol with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

 

“Uh no. I’ve never even heard of it,” said Jihoon.

 

“Then it might help if you know them. They helped Hansol for his stage kiss.” Jihoon thought for a moment. He’d never heard of such a thing, but if it helped Hansol then it should help Jihoon too.

 

“Do I search it up? Is it in a book?” asked Jihoon, eager to get over this problem.

 

“It’s not in a book and you can’t find it online,” said Seungcheol. Jihoon was now thoroughly confused.

 

“Then how am I going to learn it?”

 

“I’ll teach it to you,” replied Seungcheol as he stood up from the bed and held a hand out for Jihoon to hold. Jihoon’s heart beat started to quicken as he looked at Seungcheol. He was going to teach Jihoon how to do a stage kiss! He only wished it was going to be under different circumstances. He took Seungcheol’s hand as Seungcheol guided Jihoon out of the bed and had him stand directly in front of him.

 

“Now what?” said Jihoon.

 

“Ok, so the first stage kiss is simple,” said Seungcheol as tugged Jihoon forward. Jihoon let out a small squeak as he was suddenly brought to Seungcheol’s chest. He was suddenly dipped to the side as Seungcheol’s face came dangerously close to his own. He gulped as he tried to calm his breath.

 

Seungcheol looked Jihoon in the eyes as he smiled. “This,” began Seungcheol.

 

“This is one of the stage kisses that most people use to use in theater. The audience thinks we’re kissing from their perspective, but all I’m doing is looking at your cute face,”said Seungcheol as his breath caressed Jihoon’s face. They stayed like that for while in silence as Jihoon tried his hardest not to blush because holy shit Seungcheol was so close to his own face. If he inched his face only little bit closer, he would be kissing Seungcheol. Jihoon started to move a bit closer, trying to close the distance but Seungcheol chose that moment to bring Jihoon back to his feet. Jihoon pouted for a millisecond before he wiped away the pout from his face.

 

“You’re not going to use that one though,” said Seungcheol as Jihoon looked at him in confusion.

 

“Which one-”

 

“The second stage kiss, is more commonly used in theater,”interrupted Seungcheol as stepped closer to Jihoon. There was still a mischievous glint in his eyes, but Jihoon chose to ignore it in favor of paying attention to his heartbeat that was once again beginning to beat fast. Seungcheol stopped right in front of Jihoon as he placed his hands on either side of Jihoon’s cheeks. Seungcheol stroked Jihoon’s lips with his thumb as they stayed in silence for a few seconds. Again, Jihoon tried his hardest not to blush but god damn it, Seungcheol was doing all these things to him and he just couldn’t keep his composure any longer. After a few seconds, Seungcheol put both of his thumbs on Jihoon’s lips and leaned forward. Jihoon closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks grow impossibly warm. Oh if only it was actually his lips that Seungcheol was kissing and not his thumbs.

 

“That,” began Seungcheol once again as he moved away.

 

“That is the second practical kiss in theater,” he said as he observed Jihoon’s flushed face and chuckled.

 

“W-what’s so funny?” asked Jihoon as he hid his face in his hands. He didn’t want Seungcheol to see him so flustered.

 

“Oh come on Jihoonie, I wasn’t laughing at you,” said Seungcheol as he tried to pry Jihoon’s hands away from his face.

 

“Don’t you want to know the third method?” he asked, hoping Jihoon would stop hiding behind his hands.

 

Thankfully he did. “The last one?” said Jihoon as he dropped his hands to his sides.

 

“Yes, the last one,” said Seungcheol as he sat on the bed. He looked at Jihoon and motioned for Jihoon to come forward with his finger. Jihoon swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as he walked towards Seungcheol. Jihoon sat next to Seungcheol on the bed and shifted his body to face the older male.

 

“Ok, are you ready?” asked Seungcheol calmly as he smiled at Jihoon. Jihoon on the other hand was far from calm. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He could tell that this kiss would be way different than the previous two. Jihoon nodded his head all too quickly as Seungcheol chuckled. He scooted closer to Jihoon as he placed a hand on his cheek. Jihoon couldn’t help but lean further into Seungcheol’s hand. Seungcheol stroked Jihoon’s cheek with his thumb and he leaned in closer to Jihoon until they were centimeters away from each others lips.

 

“Tilt you heard to the side,” whispered Seungcheol as Jihoon could feel Seungcheol’s breath on his lips. Jihoon complied with Seungcheol’s orders as Jihoon waited apprehensively. He looked from Seungcheol’s eyes to his lips. Jihoon unconsciously licked his own lips and that seemed to do the trick for Seungcheol because he finally leaned in, kissing Jihoon full on the lips. Jihoon closed his eyes and he swears that his heart stop right then and there. Seungcheol’s lips were soft against his. He tasted like mint.

 

The kiss was slow at first, almost as if Seungcheol was testing whether Jihoon was okay with it. After Seungcheol was sure Jihoon wasn’t going to pull away anytime soon, he deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue on Jihoon’s bottom lip, asking Jihoon for entrance. Jihoon gasped. He felt as if the whole room was becoming hotter. Seungcheol took the opportunity to stick his tongue inside the younger male's mouth, exploring every bit of Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon tried to match Seungcheol’s movements but he failed miserably. This earned yet another chuckle from Seungcheol as Jihoon felt Seungcheol’s hands leave his face and circle around his waist. Their breathing became more ragged as their lungs begged for air. Jihoon felt like he was in heaven. It was a good thing they were sitting on the bed or else Jihoon would have dropped to the floor. Jihoon couldn’t help himself as he circled his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, trying to bring them closer to one another. He was practically sitting on top of the older. Why hadn’t he done this before!?

 

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Seungcheol pulled away from Jihoon and Jihoon almost whined. _Almost._ Jihoon breathed in deeply, trying to supply his lungs with the much needed air.

 

“And that was the third method,” said Seungcheol as he licked his lips. He looked at Jihoon who was completely red in the face.

 

Jihoon’s mind was going on over drive. _‘I just kissed Seungcheol. I just kissed him and it was great. It was…_ wow’ that’s all he could described it as.

 

“That good, eh?” asked Seungcheol with a teasing smirk. And then it dawned on Jihoon, he wasn’t thinking to himself. He had said that whole thing aloud for Seungcheol to hear. He had never wished so hard to disappear right then and there.

 

He was about to hide his face in his hands again, but Seungcheol had already anticipated the move and caught both of Jihoon’s hands.

 

“Don’t hide your face from me,” he said softly as he looked into Jihoon’s eyes.

 

“I-I...” Jihoon couldn’t find anything to say.

 

“I was serious before,” said Seungcheol as Jihoon looked at him confused.

 

“W-what?”

 

Seungcheol scooted closer to him “About being my date… about being my Jihoonie,” he said seriously. Jihoon could not believe what he was hearing. Holy shit, is this what he thinks it is?

 

“Are you asking me to-”

 

“Be my boyfriend, yes.”

Jihoon was at a loss for words. He must be dreaming. He looked up at Seungcheol’s face to see whether or not he could see any trace of humor behind those big brown eyes, but no, he found nothing but pure sincerity.

 

“Are you fucking with me, Choi Seungcheol?” he asked.

 

Seungcheol chuckled. “No, I’m not Lee Jihoon,” he responded.

 

It took but a second before Jihoon realized that this was no joke and he bore a bright smile before he embraced Seungcheol in a tight hug.

 

“Yes, of course I will, you big oaf. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that from you,” he said as Seungcheol laughed and held him in his arms.

 

“And you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to ask you.” Seungcheol kissed Jihoon once more. This time it was more slow but equally as passionate.

 

Their second kiss lasted only a few seconds before Seungcheol pulled apart. “So, about me fucking with you,” joked Seungcheol as Jihoon face flushed once more. He slapped Seungcheol’s arm lightly.

 

“I’m joking, I’m joking… That can wait until later on,” said Seungcheol with a wink. Jihoon blushed as he looked at anywhere but Seungcheol’s eyes. He spotted the script that lay forgotten on the bed side and he instantly remembered the whole reason why he and Seungcheol were kissing in the first place. The play. Jihoon groaned as he covered his face in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“I can’t kiss like you!?” he said as Seungcheol laughed.

 

Jihoon pouted. “Don’t laugh it’s not funny. You’re like a pro!” he said as Seungcheol smiled at the complement.

 

“About that,” he said as Jihoon looked at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not going to kiss him. The professor is gonna make you use the thumb method,” he said as Jihoon glared at him.

 

“And you didn’t think it was necessary to tell me before I started freaking out!?” said Jihoon but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Seungcheol, not after the kiss they shared.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly.

 

“It’s just, you were moping because of a kiss and I jumped at the chance to be the one to give it to you. I jumped at the chance to be your _first_ kiss. I was going to confess to you at Soonyoung’s party, but then I had the opportunity to do it now and then we kissed and I forgot to tell you,” he said as he looked at Jihoon with puppy dog eyes. Again, damn Seungcheol, but man did he love the guy.

 

“You’re lucky I like you,” said Jihoon with a smile.

 

Seungcheol smiled widely at that.“Mmm more like love me,” replied Seungcheol as he pulled Jihoon in for yet another kiss. Now that he can kiss Jihoon, he doesn’t think he’ll ever want to stop. It’s a good thing the professor make his students use the thumb method, or else Seungcheol would be a jealous mess if someone else kissed his Jihoonie, hell he kind of still is. Anyone who comes close to kissing Jihoon is on his radar. Seungcheol was brought out of his thoughts as Jihoon pulled away from the kiss. He whined as he closed in for another kiss, but Jihoon pulled back and stopped him from coming any closer.

 

“Wha-”

 

“We’ll have to leave now if you want to go to Soonyoung’s get together.”

 

“I’d much rather stay in and keep kissing you though,” said Seungcheol. He smirked as Jihoon became flustered.

 

“Stop making me blush. Now come on, we’re going,” said Jihoon. Seungcheol gave him a quick peck on his lips and held his hand.

 

“Let’s go then, my Jihoonie,” he said as Jihoon looked at their intertwined hands. They were definitely going to come back and resume from where they left off.


End file.
